Creep
by FutureFamousAuthor108
Summary: I promise you, I'm not a stalker. Everything I've done, I done for the lovely Annabeth Chase. AKA: Annabeth has a stalker and things begin to spiral to the point of no return. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start another project. Don't worry, I'm definitely not deserting my other story, The Outbreak. The idea for this just sprouted and I thought I'd be cool to work on more of a psychological fanfiction.**

**If you like this, please review. **

**Also, I don't own any PJO characters, just the plot and any OC's.**

First things first: I'm not a creep. I just happen to like a girl that's taken by another guy.

Now when I say I like her, I _really_, _really _like her. Beauty thrives in this girl. With beautiful golden curls and a gorgeous figure, this girl steals the spotlight without a word. After all, she is the one and only Annabeth Chase.

Let's get things straight. My name's Thomas Wiser and I have a crush on Annabeth Chase.

It doesn't rule my life. Of course it doesn't. I mean, why would a girl rule my life? Preposterous. I'm just saying, I would go to the lengths of the world for the heavenly Annabeth Chase. I would literally kill to spend one night with her.

I feel like I was only first graced with her presence yesterday although it's September, almost a whole five months ago, when she first moved to town.

I'd been working my shift at the local bookstore, just shelving books when the door opened, the beautiful tanned blonde goddess strolling inside wearing a short white dress, her white purse at her side. Her cheery, white smile lit up the whole store. She would've passed for a dumb, sunshiny blonde, but those piercing grey orbs of hers held wisdom and many secrets to be told.

I immediately took a deep breath in, my mind going blank before the beauty before me. I did the only thing I could think of: dart behind the bookshelves.

And so I did. I stood behind them, watching the heavenly blonde pace through the store, her fingers trailing along the binding of the books.

Now, I'm not a bad looking guy. I actually find myself quite handsome to be honest, with my chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes, tall height, and a body I worked to keep fit. The girl just made me nervous, that's all.

I quickly ran my hand through my hair, hoping it looked okay. Then I stepped out from behind the bookshelves, finding myself face to face with _her_.

Her eyes widened in surprise as I knocked her to the ground. I mentally kicked myself, knowing all too well that this definitely wasn't the first impression I'd wanted.

Her purse fell open, the contents spilling all over the floor. The girl grabbed some of them, shoving them inside her purse again.

I bent down, picking up a phone, the case a white with beautifully decorated gold roses sprinkled over it.

The girl had been distracted by her other knick-knacks, hastily grabbing them and shoving them inside her purse. She hadn't noticed me pick up her phone yet, which gave me an idea.

I quickly shoved the phone in my pocket, just in time for the girl to stand up, clutching the strap of her purse. "Sorry about that. I'm not very well coordinated." I said, giving her a smile.

The girl shook her head. "That's okay. It's just that kind of day, isn't it?"

I chuckled. "Definitely."

The girl's eyes trailed to my name tag. "Oh! You work here! That's perfect. I need help finding a book." She said, gazing at me with those wonderful grey eyes.

I grinned. "I sure do work here. What do you need?"

"Do you have any books in Ancient Greek?" She asked, looking hopeful.

Of course she was bilingual. She radiated intelligence.

I was all too happy to nod. "Yes we do. Right this way." I said, turning and walking down the aisles until I reached the world language section. "Here we go, our Ancient Greek selection." I said, gesturing to a small section.

The girl stepped forward, her fingertips touching the books. "Thank you so much." She said, pulling a book out.

"No problem. Might I ask, when did you learn Ancient Greek?" I asked, desiring to know all I could about this girl.

A smile stitched itself on her lips. "Oh, a long time ago. I love Ancient Greece and its architecture." She said in a loving, passionate voice.

I couldn't hold back the smile spreading across my face, as another brilliant idea ran through my mind. "I simply love Greek architecture. I'm actually studying it as a major." I answered.

It was a lie. Just a small, white lie to keep the conversation going. I could look up architecture later tonight to make it real.

She smiled at me, closing the book. "Really? What a coincidence!" She exclaimed, her grey eyes shining with exuberance.

I smiled. "A coincidence indeed."

She handed me the book. "Can you check this out for me?" She asked, her voice high, sweet like honey dripping off a comb.

I nodded, taking the book gingerly. "Sure. Just follow me." I led her to the checkout, walking behind the counter to my station. I scanned the book and looked up at my computer. "That'll be ten dollars and seventy seven cents." I said, looking at her.

She opened her purse, taking out a ten dollar bill. "Here's ten…" She said, placing it on the counter before going back to her purse to find seventy seven cents.

I took the moment to examine her, noticing how she wore almost no makeup, but still looked stunning. Her arms were lean, but muscular, a faint white scar running along her left, which puzzled me.

She finally found seventy seven cents, holding it out to me. I took the change and inserted them in the cash register. I then took out a plastic bag, carefully pushing the book inside. I handed the bag to the girl. "Here you go." I said, smiling at her.

She smiled, her bright grey eyes lit up with happiness. "Thank you! I'm sorry about running into you."

I shook my head with a smile. "It's fine. Have a nice rest of the day, though."

She nodded. "You too." She turned, walking and disappearing behind the door.

I watched the door close, a fluttery feeling spreading inside me. I slowly pulled the phone out of my pocket, flipping it over a few times as I slowly smiled, my new target set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait for this update. I almost forgot about this, to be honest, until I got a few reviews for it. Anyway, here I am, ready with a new chapter. Sorry to my long-waiting followers for this fanfic. I promise to update more often. **

**God, I'm such a terrible person.**

**If you like, leave a review.**

That night, I walked the dark streets of Manhattan, the girl's phone in one hand, my laptop under my other arm. I studied her background, a picture of her and some guy at the beach.

The way her and the guy held each other in the picture told me they were more than friends.

Thankfully, I was prepared for this. I mean, how could a girl as beautiful as her _not _have a boyfriend?

I could easily take care of him.

I walked up the stairs to the apartment entrance door, a column of names next to it with buzzers to ring anyone in.

I pressed the buzzer for _Cody Daniels_ and then waited patiently for him to buzz me in.

"_Who the hell is it?_" Cody rasped through the speaker, sounding tired, like all of his Red Bull's finally went through his system.

I rolled my eyes at his tone, feeling just the slightest amount of impatience. "It's Thomas. You owe me a favor, remember?"

There was a _click_ as the door unlocked, allowing me inside.

I pulled the door open and stepped inside, the moldy smell of the apartment building immediately hitting me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but dashed up the stairs to the third floor, where my..._friend_ stayed.

When Cody opened the door, he looked at me suspiciously, his arms crossed. "What are you up to _this time_?" He asked as I stepped inside his apartment, studying my surroundings. The last time I'd seen him was about five months ago, when he'd first moved into his apartment. Back then, it had been full of stuffed boxes, rarely any furniture to be seen. Now, he had little picture frames hung all over and white Christmas lights hanging over his bedroom door, which I suspected he just hung so he wouldn't have to when Christmas came around.

I held the girl's phone out to him as he looked around to make sure no one saw us before he closed the door, making sure to lock all five of his deadlocks.

When Cody turned around and saw my phone, he let out a tired sigh. "Oh come on, not this again." He complained, walking past me and ignoring the phone. "Dude, you _just _got over the last failure." He continued, opening his fridge and taking out a Red Bull. "Why do you _do _this to yourself?"

I gripped the phone tightly in my hand as I gave Cody a glare. "You're not allowed to ask questions. Remember? A secret for a secret?"

Cody took a large swig of his Red Bull before glancing back up at me. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it." He said, holding his hands out for the phone and my laptop. "May I ask, which girl is it this time?"

"She's a new customer at the store." I breathed as I handed him the two things, a wave of happiness flushing throughout me. "God, she's _beautiful_, Cody. She's not like the other ones." I said, giving Cody a confident look. "This time I'll win."

Cody shook his head, glancing up at the ceiling and then back at me. "_Fuck_, man. This is going to end _exactly _like last time." He muttered as he walked over to desk in the corner of the room. He placed my laptop on top of the desk and opened it, setting the phone down next to my laptop.

Cody pressed the home button for the phone, studying the background picture. "Well, she's a beauty, alright." He remarked, glancing back at me. "What are you gonna do 'bout the boyfriend?"

I walked over and stood next to him, watching as he hooked the phone up to my laptop. "I'll take care of him like I took care of the others." I replied, watching as Cody typed my password into my laptop. "A simple hit to the back of his head will knock him right out."

Cody shook his head as he began his work. "You're sick, man. _Sick_." He muttered, furiously typing away.

I shrugged, glancing away from Cody and my laptop. "I'm just doing what I need to do." I said, studying a picture of Cody and some girl. "You're with a girl?" I asked, looking back at Cody, who nodded, not taking his eyes off of the screen of the laptop.

"Yeah. We got together about a month ago. Pretty nice girl. Goes to some architecture institution."

Architecture.

_A smile stitched itself on her lips. "Oh, a long time ago. I love Ancient Greece and its architecture." She said in a loving, passionate voice._

A smile began to tug on my lips as another brilliant idea formed in my head. "Would she happen to have like a class list? Or a school webpage?" I asked, glancing at Cody, who was still typing away furiously.

"Uhhhh I don't know. Probably." Cody said, not really paying any attention. "I could ask her."

Perfect.

"And...I'm in." Cody said, leaning back and surveying his handiwork. "The girl had barely any security on her phone- like she doesn't use it all too much and doesn't really care about it." He said, glancing up at me.

I looked at my computer only to see a side view of Cody and I. "Wait...is this the camera to her phone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Cody, who nodded.

"Yep." He answered, looking proud of himself. "I hacked all the way in. You can see what she's doing, where she's going, what she looks up...basically anything." Then he frowned, looking like he kind of regretted doing this. "What are you planning on doing with her?" He asked, looking up at me with some concern.

"Oh, don't act like I'm being crazy. This isn't even _bad _compared to the stuff _you've_ done." I snapped, grabbing my laptop off of his table and shutting it. "This time I'm going to do it." I said, feeling a daze come over me as I imagined _her_ with those cute curls and sparkling grey eyes. "She's the one, Cody." I breathed, glancing back at Cody, who shook his head like I was crazy.

"Whatever, man." Cody stood up, handing me back the girl's phone. "Just...be careful, okay, Thomas?" He asked, glancing over at me with a worried look on his face.

I laughed, holding the laptop under my arm, my phone in my other hand. "Of course, I'll be okay. Even if this goes bad, I always have a plan."

Always.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to all my followers and reviewers. You guys are the best.**

**If you like, leave a review.**

The next day, I tightened a bow out of a navy blue ribbon, nicely holding the books together. I held the tied books out to the costumer, smiling at her as I did. "And there you go. Have a nice day."

The woman smiled as she took the books from me. "You too!" She turned on her heel, walking away, her five year old boy looking at me curiously before turning and following her.

I turned, straightening out the books behind me, making sure not one book was centimeter off.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see _her_. Nothing I could have done would've prepared me for seeing her again. She looked just as beautiful as yesterday, her golden curls in a tight ponytail today as she wore acid washed jean shorts, a blue tee shirt, and white running shoes.

I simply smiled. "I have your phone." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out her phone.

Her face lit up into a smile. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as I handed her the phone. She pressed the home button, scrolling down to her missed texts, before shoving it in her pocket. She looked up at me with a smile. "It means a lot to me. Thanks."

God, I would've melted right there and then.

I smiled. "No problem. I'm Thomas by the way." I said, extending out my hand to shake. "Thomas Wiser."

Annabeth shook my hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I felt a jolt rushing through me, snapping my eyes open and shooting at my nerves. Her touch was gentle, but tough. When she let go, I sucked it all in with a simple smile. "Well, I hope you have a nice day, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth smiled. "I actually want to buy a book." She said, shifting the weight on her feet from one leg to the other.

I closed my eyes, nodding. "Of course, of course. Another Ancient Greek one?" I guessed, opening my eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I need The Odyssey for...summer purposes." She said, looking hesitant at the last part.

I grew puzzled on her hesitation, but decided to dismiss it, adding it to my big pile of mysteries about her. I led her down the aisles until we reached the Ancient Greek section. My eyes trailed past each book cover until I found the one I was looking for. "Here it is," I said, pulling the book out from the bookshelf and handing it to Annabeth, who flipped through the pages, a smile spreading across her face, which made me feel happy. That's when I made a decision: I would kill to make Annabeth Chase happy.

Annabeth shut the book with a thud, looking at me. "Thank you so much! How's your architecture major going by the way?" She asked, her grey eyes sparkling like pearls.

I blinked, but then remembered the lie I told her yesterday.

"Oh, it's going well. Which school do you go to, by the way?" I asked, hoping to learn even more about her and expand my little lie.

"The Architecture Institute of New York." She answered, her face glowing at the thought of architecture. "You?"

I placed a calm smile on my face as I dove deeper into my throne of lies. "Me too. I'll have to look for you." I said, leading her to the checkout. She handed me the book, which I quickly scanned. "That'll be fourteen ninety five." I said, after quickly glancing at my computer screen.

Annabeth took out a neatly folded twenty dollar bill from her pocket, handing it to me. I took it from her, placing it in the cash register. Then I took five dollars and five cents, handing them to her, placing them on her open palm.

She closed her hand, neatly folding the money and sticking it inside her pocket. She looked back up at me. "Well, I'll see you around."

I nodded. "I look forward to it." I said, handing her a plastic bag containing her book.

She took the bag and turned, glancing back at me as she did, her brow slightly furrowed, the reason unknown to me. Then she turned away, leaving the store.

—

"Hey, Cody, it's Thomas. Once you get this, give me a call back. I need your help."

I ended the voicemail and placed my phone on my desk, making sure to align it perfectly.

Why am I calling Cody?

_A smile began to tug on my lips as another brilliant idea formed in my head. "Would she happen to have like a class list? Or a school webpage?" I asked, glancing at Cody, who was still typing away furiously._

"_Uhhhh I don't know. Probably." Cody said, not really paying any attention. "I could ask her."_

As long as I executed everything right, I could enroll myself at the same college as Annabeth.

My phone rang, vibrating on the wooden desk next to me.

I picked up the phone and slid to answer, raising the phone to my ear. "So, you got my message?" I asked, strolling over to my wall of pictures—pictures of my last obsessions.

Every time I got a new obsession, I took a picture of her and posted it on my wall. It started as a little hobby, to mark my targets. Now the whole wall is covered in photos of different girls, all in different poses.

Soon, I'd have a picture of Annabeth up there.

I heard a tired sigh on the other end of the line, like Cody already knew what I wanted. "_Dude, this isn't healthy. I already hacked into her phone for you. What more do you want?_"

I let my fingers trail along the photos, studying the girls in them.

All of them seemed perfect at first, but then they disappointed me, over and over again.

I was positive Annabeth was different. She would never disappoint me. She couldn't.

"I need you to hack into the website for the Architecture Institute of New York and find out what classes Annabeth Chase takes and then enroll me in them." I answered, turning away from my wall of photos and walking over to my food pantries.

"_Oh her name's Annabeth Chase? How'd you find that out, by stealing her driver's license?_"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed an open bag of chips, stuffing my hand in. "No, she told me her name when we were talking today." I answered, stuffing my face with the salty chips. I inwardly melted as I tasted the chips. God, they were so good.

Cody groaned on the other end. "_God, Thomas. You're getting deeper and deeper into this mess. Get out before you spiral out of control._" He gulped, like he was drinking something. Probably more Red Bull.

"Look, can you do it or not?" I snapped, putting the bag of chips back into the pantry.

"_Not like I have much of a choice._" Cody muttered on the other end. Then he sighed, like he was giving in. "_Fine. Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it, but you owe me after this._"

I smiled to myself. Of course he would give in. All was going according to my plan.

After about ten minutes of hearing Cody type away at his laptop, I heard two words that made me burst with excitement.

"_It's done._"

I scrambled to get up from the couch and raced over to my phone, which was on my desk, left on speakerphone.

"Really?" I asked, probably sounding like a little kid who found out he earned a lifetime supply of candy.

"_Yep. I even made you a profile and everything. You've got class tomorrow at one o'clock._"

I couldn't help but grin as I imagined walking up to Annabeth tomorrow. She'll be so happy...

"_Thomas, promise me you'll be smart with this. Don't go crazy stalker-mode again, okay?_"

He sounded worried. Like I hadn't done this before.

I'd done this many times before. Too many to count.

This time, I wouldn't be disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, to all my readers. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I normally send out a PM to you thanking you, but it's glitching for me and saying the reviews aren't there. Anyway, I'm just saying thanks for taking the time to review and support me. It means a lot to me.**

**Also, if you have any story requests or anything, feel free to PM me. I don't care how late at night it is or whether I know you or not. I love to write and if you want to read a story with a certain plot, just PM me. I'm always happy to help.**

**If you like, leave a review.**

My first official architecture class with Annabeth started at one o'clock, giving me plenty of time to go to my job at the bookstore, which was only about ten minutes away from the architecture campus.

Aside from my new architecture major, I was more of a chemistry wiz. I'd finished studying chemistry it a university at my last city, before my last obsession went wrong. Then I had to move and change my name like usual.

Thankfully, I look younger than I am. I easily pass for eighteen or nineteen.

I pulled out my phone, my fingers trembling with excitement as I tapped on the tracking system Cody made for me.

_And there she was_.

I took in a swift breath as I stared at Annabeth through my phone screen.

She was applying makeup to her face, although it was a very little amount. She smiled at the screen and I realized she was using it as a mirror.

My heart almost jumped as I realized I would soon be seeing a lot more than just her face.

Annabeth's head suddenly turned and the camera swiveled to another girl who looked about Annabeth's age. She was pretty, although to me, not as pretty as Annabeth. She had choppy brown hair, a lean figure, and kaleidoscope eyes.

She said something to Annabeth and the camera went black.

"Excuse me, but I was hoping to find a book." A slightly deep voice said from in front of me.

I closed out of the app and looked up at the costumer in front of me, shoving my phone in my pocket.

I faltered once I recognized him.

_The boy from Annabeth's background. The one and only boyfriend._

I plastered a smile on my face, forcing myself to remain calm and friendly. If I wanted to help Annabeth get the guy she needed (me), I had to examine her current boyfriend first to find out all his weaknesses so I could eventually use them against him.

"Of course. What can I do for you?" I asked, taking in the guy's nervous grin, the shifting of weight from one foot to another, and his hands, which were stuffed in his pockets.

Oh, I knew _exactly _what I could do for him.

The guy gave me a nervous grin as he scanned the bookstore. "I need a present for my girlfriend." He replied, letting out a chuckle as his eyes trailed over to the small Ancient Greek section in the corner. "Something about architecture or something." He added, glancing back at me with a merry look.

I resisted from strangling this guy. If he really _was _a good boyfriend, he would already know what book to get her.

_Oh, you're going to wish you never asked me for help._

I gave him a cheery smile. "Of course!" I replied, leading him over to the small Ancient Greek section. "We've got a small, but good Ancient Greek section." I said, gesturing to the small section.

Percy nodded with a smile, but then frowned, giving me a suspicious look. "How did you know my girlfriend reads Ancient Greek?" He asked, looked back at the selection of books.

_Shit._

I let out a nervous laugh. "Well, the Greeks had stupendous architectural styles. I'm sure if your girlfriend wants to read about architecture, Ancient Greece or Ancient Rome would be the two places to look." I rambled, remembering the architecture book I'd read last night to come up with conversation starters.

The guy just nodded, like he was satisfied. "_Αρχαία ελληνική αρχιτεκτονική_." He read, the words coming smoothly out of his mouth, like he'd grown up speaking Ancient Greek. "Ancient Greek architecture." He translated, pulling the book out of the shelf and turning it over to see the cover.

I couldn't help but feel curious. I mean, who knew how to speak and read Ancient Greek in America nowadays?

"Excuse me for asking, but when did you learn Ancient Greek?" I asked, glancing at the book the guy picked out. It had an ancient looking, crumbling building with white pillars on the front.

The guy smiled wistfully, like the question brought back good memories from his past. "A long time ago at a summer camp I used to go to." He replied, glancing at me with shining sea green eyes.

Annabeth mentioned something about learning Ancient Greek a long time ago. Perhaps the two learnt it together at the same camp?

_You manage to amuse me every moment, Annabeth._

After looking over the book for a few more seconds, the guy held it out to me with a grin. "I'll take it."

I took the book from him and made my way over to the cash register, my mind whirring as ideas to sabotage his present kept popping up.

_You've got to be sneaky. Annabeth is too smart to believe her "loving" boyfriend would purposely hurt her._

I calmly tied a pretty blue ribbon around the book, which I'd wrapped in paper beforehand.

I tightened the bow, imagining that my hands were the ribbon and the book was the guy's neck.

_I'd watch your back if I were you. Or sleep with an eye open. You never know who's watching…_

As the guy left the store, I pulled out my phone again, hoping I'd get a glimpse at something tasteful.

Sadly, all I could see was a black screen.

Letting out a sigh, I shut off my phone and shoved it into my bag.

The bell on the door rang and the door opened, revealing someone I thought I'd never see again.

Peyton Hawks, the best friend of my last obsession, walked through the door, a determined look on her face.

"_We need to talk_." She demanded, slamming a photo of my last obsession on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to everyone that reviewed. Thankfully, Fanfiction isn't glitched anymore and I could send out thank you's. **

**I hope you love this as much as I love writing this. If you like this, leave a review and check out my other fanfics. **

Peyton Hawks slammed the photo down on the counter, glaring up at me with a murderous look in her olive green eyes.

She looked different since I'd last seen her. More angry and demanding.

But then again, I suppose the death of her best friend would turn her into an angrier person.

I looked around the store to check if anyone else was inside. Thankfully, no one else was.

I grabbed Peyton's elbow and tried to steer her away, but she quickly pulled away from me, shoving me away.

"_Don't _touch me!" She shrieked, glaring at me. "I know what you did! How you..._killed _her." She snarled, grasping the photo tightly.

_Lights flashed. Loved ones gathered around for the funeral of Brooke—my beautiful Brooke._

_Brooke's mother sobbed for the death of her daughter, her beloved daughter, as her father stood as still as a statue, gripping his wife tightly as his legs threatened to give out from under him and collapse under all his grief._

_Tears rolled down Peyton's face as she stood near the coffin, a photo of her and Brooke smiling as they posed for the photo._

_I stood in the background, a little away from the funeral, leaning against a tall tree._

_Poor Brooke. She would've been fine if she hadn't proved to be a disappointment. I gave everything to her and she didn't want it. _

"I'm going to tell _everyone _what you did." Peyton seethed, leaning towards me and shoving the photo in my face for good measure. "Then _everyone _will know what a _sick_, _manipulative_, little _scumbag _you are."

She turned away with a huff, grabbing her purse off of the counter and began stuffing her things back inside, tears rolling down her face.

I couldn't let her leave the store. She would go to the police and spread lies about me that would eventually reach Annabeth.

I couldn't let that happen.

_No idea...she has no __**idea **__what I'm going through._

I grabbed a large, heavy book off of a bookshelf and slowly stalked towards Peyton, who was so caught up with her best friend's death she didn't see me swing the book at her head.

She let out a strangled scream as she collapsed to the ground, her senses knocked out of her.

As she tried to crawl away, rubbing the side of her head with a moan, I took advantage of her confused state and grabbed a large vase from on top of a small table.

_Too late now, Peyton._

Without another thought, I dropped the vase, which crashed down onto her head at full speed.

Peyton screamed even louder as she was showered in glass, which tore open her face, seeped into her eyes, and cut up her ears.

I stood there and watched her try to crawl away, sobbing.

I'd hit her perfectly. In a few seconds, she'd be unconscious. I was proud of my work.

Peyton tried to crawl away once more, but her hands slipped on the blood covered floor and she fell to the ground in defeat.

Her head knocked onto the ground and she went out like a snuffed light.

I felt kind of annoyed that I had to carry her and drag her _all_ _the way _to the trunk of my car.

God, it would've just been easier if she died right there and then.

With a sigh, I grabbed the unconscious Peyton and heaved her over my shoulder. Then I carried her out of the shop to my car, making sure to stay in the blindspot of the security cameras.

I shoved Peyton in, making sure she wouldn't get mutilated by the trunk door when I slammed it back down.

Now the real question was: _how does one get rid of a dead body? _

You can't just look it up. I'd heard all sorts of things about FBI tracking the things you search up.

Then I grinned, remembering my chemistry classes.

_Acid can dissolve a body within a week or so._

I smirked as I walked back inside the bookstore, ready to clean up the blood on the floor.

_Oh, poor Peyton. You should've known better than to mess with me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you **_**all **_**for either favoriting, following or leaving a review. It means so much to me and I just love you all.**

**If you like this, leave a review. **

I traded in my bookstore name tag for a black backpack.

I gripped the straps tightly as I strolled through the campus, my heart pounding against my chest.

I was about to see Annabeth. Be in her class. Get to talk to her and watch those beautiful curls bounce up and down as she talked.

When I finally got to the classroom, I put on a cheery smile and then strolled right in.

About a hundred students or so were inside. I spotted Annabeth in the front of the classroom, reading a book.

_The book I gave her yesterday: The Odyssey._

All my senses seemed to slow down, my heart slowing down to a calm thump. I suddenly felt calm about everything.

_God, she was gorgeous._

I opened my mouth to call out to her, but then became tongue-tied.

What would I say?

_Hey, Gorgeous._

Something told me she wouldn't like that too much.

_Hello, there._

Too formal.

_Hey, Annabeth._

Yeah, but then that made me sound like I always knew she was in this class and just switched into this class for her or something.

Shaking my head, I walked up to the empty seat next to Annabeth and dropped my backpack onto it, claiming it as mine.

Then I glanced at Annabeth, who was so engrossed in her book, she hadn't noticed me yet.

I pretended to take a double-take, something I'd practiced in the mirror last night.

"_Annabeth_?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to give off a perplexed expression, like I had absolutely _no _idea she was going to be there.

_But I did._

Annabeth looked up at me and did a double-take too, a confused expression flashing across her face. "Thomas? You're in my class?" She asked, raising both her eyebrows as she put her book off to the side.

"Yeah. I've been here." I answered, turning to the backpack and unzipping it. "I usually sit in the way back, but as you can see," I said, gesturing to the back of the large classroom. The seats had all been taken. Not that I minded.

_I get to sit next to the gorgeous goddess._

I plopped down into my seat, taking out my architecture notebook.

"_Hey, Cody, would you happen to have an old architecture notebook?" I asked while chewing on a carrot stick._

_There was a muffled sound on the other end. "Yeah." Cody finally answered. "When do you want it?"_

I opened up the notebook and flipped through the pages, which were all filled with diagrams, drawings, and math equations.

Perfect.

Annabeth stared at my notebook, unable to take her eyes away.

"You drew that diagram yourself?" She asked, pointing to a diagram of some building of some sort.

I saw the bright smile on her face and knew I had to impress her.

_Anything to make you happy._

"Yes. I was trying to incorporate the idea of curves and shifting." I explained, my heart fluttering when Annabeth smiled, her eyes sparkling with passion.

_Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. _

Annabeth began to rant about curved buildings, showing me her own sketches, which were simply beautiful.

_Beautiful...just like her and her cute smile._

I could've listened to her all day.

I didn't even have to do much to convince her I loved architecture too. All I had to do was nod and say something smart-sounding and then she'd go back on her rant, rambling on about arches and domes.

_So cute...if only I could just kiss you and take you away…_

_If only I could take you away…_

And right there and then, another brilliant idea popped into my head.

One that would give me Annabeth forever.

—

"And start figuring out who you're working with on your group project." The professor, Mr Banks called out to us as we all flooded out of the large classroom. "This is worth twenty five percent of your grade."

I glanced at Annabeth, who sat next to me, packing her things into her grey backpack.

_Group projects. Perfect._

"So, Annabeth, do you want to be my partner for the group project?" I asked, knowing she would say yes.

She _had _to.

Annabeth stood up, tucking a golden curl behind her ear. "Sure!" She chirped cheerfully, giving me a bright smile. "All we need now is a third partner."

_Third partner?_

"Hey, Angela," Annabeth said, turning to a tall, pretty brunette next to her. "Want to be part of our group?" She asked, gesturing to me.

Angela gave Annabeth a bright smile. "Sure."

Her smile faltered once she saw me. "Who's he?" She asked, pointing at me.

_Wouldn't you like to know._

I plastered a friendly smile on my face. "I'm Thomas Wiser. Nice to meet you." I recited, sticking my hand out to shake.

Angela didn't move.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I usually sit in the _way _back." I quickly replied, gesturing to the back of the classroom. "But then I saw Annabeth and decided to sit up front." I added, giving Annabeth a smile.

Annabeth has already turned and was making her way over to the door to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Then we can text about the project!" She called, glancing back at us with a bright smile.

After she left, Angela and I turned back to each other.

"Well," Angela said, mustering up a smile as she took a step towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

_You sure will._

I raised my hand in a slight way and gave her a calm smile. "Of course."

Angela flinched and faltered, like she thought something was wrong, but count figure out what. Then she shook her head and exited the classroom.

_Well someone's going to have to be disposed of._

I knew Angela wouldn't cause me any problems. I could easily charm my way through this project.

Besides, even if she did—I'd take care of her.


End file.
